Autour du feu
by Etoile du Tigre
Summary: ...
1. Autour du feu

Assis près du feu, Dro'marash observait le ciel étoilé. Il songea à Elsweyr et à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui en quittant le pays, mais aussi aux aventures qu'il y avait vécues. Le souvenir de l'une d'entre elles le fit sourire.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea Zaynabi, surprise de voir l'air jovial de Dro'marash.

— Je pensais à quelque chose qui m'est arrivé en Elsweyr.

— Penser à Elsweyr me rend plus triste que joyeuse.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il sût ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

— Je déteste Bordeciel.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos. Il se doutait qu'elle n'oserait pas lui avouer qu'Elsweyr lui manquait, par peur de le laisser entrevoir l'ombre d'une émotion. Il savait que Zaynabi était introvertie, mais comme il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, il lui aurait été reconnaissant de verser la première larme.

Ahkari les rejoignit après avoir rangé ses marchandises. Elle comptait les quelques pièces gagnées dans la journée.

— Alors, combien ? s'enquit Dro'marash.

— Trop peu, répondit-elle.

Elle rangea les pièces dans une petite sacoche en cuir accrochée à sa ceinture et s'assit à côté de Dro'marash. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Les étoiles sont aussi glaciales que ce pays, murmura-t-elle.

— Aurons-nous la chance de revoir Elsweyr ?

— Moi, non.

— Ne sois pas si défaitiste… Nous pourrions tous y retourner.

Elle abaissa les oreilles en signe de mécontentement.

— Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, reprit Dro'marash. J'essayais de…

— De me faire parler, le coupa-t-elle.

— Oui, admit-il. Peut-être. Tu ne nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu as dû fuir Elsweyr.

Zaynabi tourna la tête vers eux, visiblement intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Toi non plus, remarqua Ahkari.

— Toi d'abord, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Après un court temps de réflexion, elle acquiesça.


	2. Ahkari

Elle se racla la gorge, prête à raconter une longue histoire.

— Vous savez que le Skooma coule à flot en Elsweyr, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Particulièrement à Torval, même si le Mane surveille de près les trafiquants. Ri'saad et moi savions être discrets.

« Nous nous sommes connus petits, alors que nous travaillions aux champs. Nous sommes vite devenus inséparables. Dès que le soleil nous brûlait le dos, Ri'saad me consolait en me promettant qu'il gagnerait assez d'argent pour que nos familles n'aient plus besoin de travailler jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je m'accrochais à ses promesses pour tenir le coup, même si je ne le croyais pas.

« Pourtant, il avait eu raison. Il finit par avoir assez d'argent pour acheter du Sucrelune qu'il raffina lui-même. Il me proposa de l'aider à vendre le Skooma qu'il fabriquait. Comme il avait entendu dire que la plupart des revendeurs se retrouvaient au Marché du Désert Ouest, il m'y envoya. Il souhaitait que nous nous créions un petit réseau de clients avant de nous établir sur d'autres marchés.

« Avant d'arriver au marché, je me sentais bien. J'avais pleinement confiance dans la stratégie de Ri'saad. Je m'imaginai vendre les bouteilles à plusieurs clients en même temps, promettant de revenir avec plus de marchandise le jour suivant. Or, une fois sur place, je m'étais mise trembler comme une feuille morte. J'eus si peur que mes intentions se lisent sur mon visage… Lorsque la garde du Mane se promène en ville et que vous avez les poches pleines de Skooma, croyez-moi, vous faites profil bas.

« J'essayai de repérer les autres revendeurs, mais je ne les vis pas — ou alors, je les vis partout. Je n'osai pas les aborder, de peur de tomber sur la mauvaise personne et me faire dénoncer. La chaleur, l'angoisse d'être découverte, de revenir bredouille et les odeurs entêtantes du marché où l'effluve des épices se mêlait à celui des parfums et des viandes séchés… J'avais la tête qui tournait. Un garde du Mane me demanda si je me sentais bien. Comment lui mentir, lui soutenir que tout allait bien, alors que j'étais prête à m'évanouir ?

« Le pire arriva. Ceux que je voulais absolument éviter m'avaient accostée. Je me souviens avoir inspiré profondément et lui avoir dit que j'étais allergique aux épices rouges. Il examina les alentours, mais tous les marchés d'Elsweyr, que ce soit au sud, au nord, à l'est ou à l'ouest, vendent des épices en abondance. Il m'invita à m'éloigner des étals et, après lui avoir assuré plusieurs fois que je commençais à me sentir mieux, me laissa enfin seule. Je me traînai jusque chez Ri'saad, incapable de retourner au marché tant j'avais eu peur. Ri'saad m'accompagna le lendemain. Nous étions moins efficace à deux au même endroit, mais je ne pouvais pas y retourner seule. Pas avant d'avoir trouvé mes marques.

« Les gardes du Mane étaient toujours là, à surveiller les passants et les marchands. Ri'saad m'indiqua de ne pas les regarder, de les oublier. Il semblait tellement à l'aise que si j'avais été un garde, je ne l'aurais pas soupçonné, contrairement à moi, qui me tordais les mains et transpirais à grosses gouttes. L'odeur des épices, le brouhaha, la chaleur… Tout me parut plus supportable. Ri'saad avait raison. Il était facile d'abandonner les bouteilles sous un étal, en cas de danger, et de se faufiler parmi la foule.

« Ri'saad remarqua un jeune Khajiit encapuchonné près de nous. Il me poussa vers lui sans me dire comment l'aborder. Et comment avait-il su qu'il cherchait du Skooma ? Et si je me retrouvais face à un délateur ? Une fois à côté de lui, j'inspirai profondément et lui donnai un léger coup de coude. Il me le rendit et s'éloigna. Je me tournai vers Ri'saad pour savoir quoi faire et il me fit un signe de la tête pour me confirmer que je pouvais le suivre. À ce moment, j'aurais préféré que le jeune Khajiit ne réagisse pas tant j'appréhendais le face à face.

« Tout se passa bien, sans que je fasse tomber une bouteille ou une pièce, sans que l'échange ne soit remarqué par qui que ce soit. Le jeune Khajiit me demanda si je serais là le lendemain. Je le lui affirmai avec assurance. J'avais réussi. J'avais vendu du Skooma.

« Je me sentais à la fois fière et coupable. Fière d'avoir vendu mes premières bouteilles, mais coupable car c'était à un adolescent. Je pense qu'il l'était, je n'ai jamais vraiment vu son visage, mais sa voix avait encore le ton de l'enfance.

« Ri'saad me félicita. Nous avions un client. Un client fidèle qui venait me voir chaque jour. Je lui gardais toujours deux ou trois bouteilles, même lorsque c'étaient les dernières et que d'autres clients venaient me voir.

« Alors qu'il venait toujours seul, un jour, il arriva accompagné d'un Khajiit à l'air sombre. Il resta quelques pas derrière lui lorsque le jeune Khajiit s'approcha de moi. Je me méfiai, mais j'avais ma dague à portée de main si jamais la situation tournait mal. Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin plié et me pria de le lire une fois qu'il serait hors de vue. J'acquiesçai mais je regardai l'autre Khajiit — ou, plutôt, je le surveillai. Il était évident qu'il n'escortait pas seulement le jeune Khajiit pour le plaisir.

« Je n'attendis pas qu'ils aient disparu de mon champ de vision, juste qu'ils soient assez loin pour que je puisse fuir si l'un d'eux se retournait soudainement. Le parchemin… Il y était écrit que… que…

Ahkari marqua une courte pause. Elle baissa la tête, prétextant qu'un flocon de neige lui était tombé dans l'œil, mais Dro'marash et Zaynabi savaient qu'elle essuyait une larme. Lorsque Ahkari reprit le fil de son récit, elle murmurait presque, obligeant les deux autres Khajiits à se pencher en avant pour mieux l'entendre.

— Le Khajiit à l'air sombre était un assassin de la Confrérie des Deux Lunes. Il s'assurait que le jeune Khajiit me délivrait bien le message. J'ai donc appris qu'il était le fils du chef de la Confrérie.

Elle se tut à nouveau et inspira profondément.

— En résumé, le chef m'invitait à quitter le pays au plus vite. Il m'indiquait qu'il me laissait une chance de survivre car il avait promis à son fils de m'épargner, mais si je ne partais pas assez rapidement à son goût, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

« Je ne sais plus vraiment dans quel ordre étaient venues mes pensées, ni même s'il y en avait vraiment un, mais le sable chaud du désert, le soleil brûlant, l'ambiance du marché et ses voyageurs qui venaient goûter les spécialités d'Elsweyr, les oasis dans lesquelles nous nous rafraîchissions le soir… Tout ça m'échappait. Non, il me l'arrachait. Le jeune Khajiit. Il arrachait mon âme.

« Je rejoignis Ri'saad, la main fermement serrée sur le manche de ma dague durant tout le trajet. J'eus l'impression d'être observée par tout le monde. Chaque visage tourné vers moi était l'annonce d'une mort prochaine. Je rasai les murs des maisons, j'attendis que les rues se vident pour passer…

« Qu'est-ce qui m'assurait que le chef n'avait pas déjà ordonné mon assassinat ? Combien de temps était-il prêt à attendre ? Et Ri'saad, était-il au courant ? Soudainement, je pris conscience que le chef savait peut-être que j'étais liée à lui.

Ahkari secoua la tête.

— J'ai vécu un calvaire. Quand j'aperçus Ri'saad, je tentai de rester naturelle, mais je m'effondrai sur lui tant je fus soulagée de le trouver. Je lui racontai tout dans le désordre, sans lui expliquer les détails, mais quand il comprit que nous étions en danger, il me prit par la main et m'ordonna de le suivre sans poser la moindre question. Vous pensez bien que j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit… Je me laissai guider. Ri'saad prépara notre retraite en quelques heures. Le soir, peu avant le coucher du soleil, nous embarquions pour Cyrodiil. Il connaissait un Khajiit qui y vivait et qui pouvait nous accueillir.

« Le trajet fut à la fois un soulagement et une infamie. Je m'éloignai doucement des assassins, mais aussi d'Elsweyr… J'ai dû quitter Elsweyr à cause du jeune Khajiit, mais je lui dois aussi la vie. N'est-ce pas… N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Tu as raison, Dro'marash. Je peux retourner en Elsweyr, mais seulement pour y mourir.


	3. Dro'marash

— Un soir, après avoir bu quelques verres, j'ai décidé de déclarer ma flamme à Inerri, la Khajiit que j'aimais. Elle n'était pas du genre à sortir de chez elle après la tombée de la nuit, alors je savais que je ne craignais rien si je frappais à sa porte. Elle m'a ouvert et m'a demandé, de sa douce voix, ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi… Je lui ai donc demandé un baiser.

Dro'marash s'interrompit, incapable de se retenir de rire.

— Alors, qu'a-t-elle fait de si drôle ? le pressa Zaynabi.

— Elle ? reprit Dro'marash. Rien, mais son frère m'a asséné un bon coup dans la figure !

Zaynabi éclata de rire et Ahkari esquissa un rapide sourire. Kharjo les interrompit en annonçant qu'il avait réussi à attraper deux lapins mais que le cerf qu'il traquait avait fini par lui échapper.

— Dévoré par un troll, précisa-t-il en hochant gravement la tête.

— Si seulement un dragon l'avait grillé, tu aurais pu nous ramener du prêt à déguster, se plaignit Dro'marash.

— Je suis sûre que nous aurions eu du Kharjo pour la semaine, plaisanta Ahkari. Sinon, Dro'marash, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous raconter ?

— Une histoire ? demanda Kharjo avec espoir.

— La mienne, précisément.

Dro'marash lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Ahkari et à Zaynabi de lui donner les raisons pour lesquelles elles s'étaient retrouvées en Bordeciel. Kharjo, séduit par l'idée, tendit les lapins à Zaynabi et s'installa à côté d'elle, prêt à écouter.

— Alors… Je ne sais plus si je vous ai déjà parlé de mon grand-père. Le marin, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour empêcher Zaynabi de lui couper la parole. Il voyageait énormément. Il revenait rarement en Elsweyr, mais toujours avec mille souvenirs à distribuer et à raconter.

« L'aventure me faisait rêver, moi, qui travaillais à la forge avec mon père. Nous fabriquions des épées du matin au soir tandis que mon grand-père les utilisait. Il se réapprovisionnait chez nous parce qu'un tigre à dents de sabre ou un géant lui avait brisé une dague ou volé un bouclier.

« Quand je lui demandais si je pouvais le suivre, il me répondait qu'il m'accepterait à bord de son bateau le jour où je saurai manier l'épée aussi bien que lui. Il me faisait une petite démonstration pour m'impressionner. Je l'étais. Je voulais lui ressembler.

« Alors, toutes les nuits, pendant des lunes et des lunes, je me suis rendu à la forge pour m'entraîner. J'étais fatigué le lendemain, je travaillais moins bien, parfois même je m'endormais, mais mon père ne m'a jamais fait le moindre reproche. Je crois qu'il me comprenait et m'encourageait comme il le pouvait.

« J'essayais de reproduire les mouvements que mon grand-père m'avait montré mais je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à l'imiter correctement. Est-ce que je faisais les bons gestes ? Si je mettais mon bouclier comme ça, je parerais l'attaque ennemie ?

« Un matin, alors que nous travaillions à la forge, mon père me suggéra de me rendre dans une auberge et de demander aux guerriers que je rencontrerai de m'apprendre quelques tours.

« J'allai dans une auberge, mais j'étais si timide que la première fois, je ne fit qu'observer. La plupart étaient des habitués, mais il y avait un Orque qui me fixait. Je me souviens clairement de la longue épée qu'il avait posée sur la table, de son bouclier contre le mur et son casque à cornes.

« Le lendemain, je revins, bien décidé à l'aborder. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui demandai de m'apprendre à me battre pour que je puisse voyager avec mon grand-père. Il me demanda pourquoi et je lui répondis que je voulais vivre des aventures. C'était ça, qui me faisait rêver : l'aventure.

« Je le revois hocher la tête tout en m'examinant. Je devais avoir l'air fort, ou déterminé, peut-être les deux, parce qu'il accepta. Après avoir travaillé toute la journée à la forge, je venais voir l'Orque à l'auberge. Il m'apprit à bouger, à attaquer, à parer… Je pense que si j'avais continué seul, je n'aurais jamais su me battre convenablement et mon grand-père ne m'aurait jamais voulu avec lui.

« Si j'avais continué seul, je ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui…

Dro'marash serra les poings et détourna la tête. Lui aussi aurait aimé prétendre que la neige lui brouillait la vue, mais elle avait cessé de tomber. Il déglutit avec difficulté et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait… si dur de vous raconter tout ça. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne avant…

Ahkari se leva et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main et l'encouragea à continuer.

— Bon… Je ne sais plus où j'en étais…

— Tu nous parlais de l'Orque, lui rappela Kharjo avec une douceur inhabituelle.

— Oui, l'Orque… Il n'a jamais voulu me dévoiler son nom. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'aurais souhaité le remercier pour m'avoir tout appris. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu vivre une aventure avec mon grand-père. La première et… et la dernière.

Il renifla bruyamment.

— J'ai donc fini par montrer à bord de son navire. J'avais le vertige quand je levais la tête pour regarder le mât. Il montait si haut qu'il touchait presque le ciel. Je nous voyais déjà naviguer parmi les monstres marins, nous battre contre des bandits… Nous nous sommes battus, mais contre la mer elle-même.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner le détail parce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens juste que le monde s'écroulait. J'étais à la barre avec mon grand-père. Il m'apprenait à naviguer et… Soudainement, _boum_. Je crois que les fameux monstres marins que je voulais tant combattre nous avaient attaqués.

« Le bateau tanguait dangereusement. L'eau envahissait le pont et m'emportait. J'essayais d'attraper la main que me tendait mon grand-père mais je ne faisais que l'effleurer. Je… Je me demande… S'il était tombé à l'eau avec moi… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurions été deux à vous raconter l'aventure…

— Je suis sûre que…

— Non. Ne dis rien, Ahkari. Je… Donc… Je suis tombé à l'eau.

« Je crus que j'allais mourir. L'eau, glacée et salée, s'infiltrait dans ma bouche et mes poumons, je n'arrivais pas à remonter à la surface, la mer était déchaînée… Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Tout est brouillé dans ma tête. Vous savez, c'est difficile d'inscrire clairement dans sa mémoire quelque chose que vous avez vécu sans vraiment le vivre… Je veux dire que je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne comprenais pas où j'étais, ce que je faisais et comment… Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

« J'ai quand même fini par sortir la tête de l'eau. Comme le bateau avait été fracassé, j'ai pu m'agripper à quelque chose, probablement un éclat de mât ou… Peu importe. Quelque chose qui me permit de survivre.

« Je m'y accrochai tant que si le morceau de bois avait coulé, je l'aurais suivi. Quand je repris enfin mes esprits, je cherchai mon grand-père. Partout. Mais je ne le retrouvai pas. Comme si j'avais été seul à naviguer…

« Partout où je regardais, il n'y avait que la mer. Sauf au-dessus de moi, mais à moins de me métamorphoser en oiseau… J'étais perdu : je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni quelle direction prendre, et j'étais presque sûr de mourir noyé. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. J'étais face à moi-même.

« Rapidement, je commençais à fatiguer, accroché à ce morceau de bois. Je ne sentais plus mes bras tant l'eau était froide et je n'avais plus aucune force. Comme je vous le disais, le bateau avait été pulvérisé, mais je réussis à trouver des débris assez grand pour m'installer dessus. Je crois que je dormis une lune entière. La fatigue physique et morale… Pour oublier. Croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Dès que je me réveillais, je voyais les reflets aveuglants du soleil sur l'eau, le bois… Et la mer à perte de vue.

« Le premier jour, je ne pensais qu'à mon grand-père. Où était-il ? Est-ce que lui aussi errait avec l'espoir de me retrouver ? Je scrutais l'horizon même si je savais que je ne le reverrai jamais. Je n'avais plus que ça. L'espoir et le goût salé de l'eau.

« Au bout d'un moment, je compris que j'avais plus de chance de mourir de faim et de soif que noyé. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir cessé de penser à mon grand-père quand je commençais à avoir faim… Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait. Trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau qui étanche la soif.

« J'essayais de pêcher, d'harponner les poissons avec mes griffes, mais il n'y en avait aucun à proximité, et je n'avais aucun matériel. Je ne voulais pas quitter le débris. J'avais peur de m'en éloigner, de l'égarer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je… J'ai même souhaité mourir pour rejoindre mon grand-père… Parce… Parce que… j'étais… je pensais…

— Nous comprenons, chuchota Zaynabi, compatissante.

— Je le pensais mort, et je le pense toujours, finit par dire Dro'marash.

— Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ? demanda prudemment Kharjo.

— Non. Pas la moindre. J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma famille pour la prévenir, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Je ne sais même pas si elle l'a reçue… Peut-être qu'un jour… J'attends encore, comme j'ai attendu la mort, allongé sur mon radeau de fortune.

« La solitude, la faim, la soif, la mort… J'avais encore l'espoir de m'en sortir. Sinon, je me serais probablement jeté à l'eau. Non… C'est bien plus dur que ça. Je crois que j'avais moins peur de mourir lentement que noyé. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Parfois, je me décidais à attendre, mais peu de temps après, je me penchais au-dessus de l'eau et je m'imaginais plonger. Il y avait pourtant toujours l'espoir de voir un bateau, la terre, un miracle…

« Mon grand-père avait vécu des mauvais voyages, et c'est ça qui lui avait permis de s'accrocher. L'espoir de voir la fin du cauchemar.

« La fin du mien finit par arriver. Un grand bateau. Sur le coup, j'eus une vision étrange : j'eus l'impression que c'était mon grand-père qui venait me chercher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La personne qui me repêcha n'était pas un Khajiit, mais un Nordique.

« Je voyais trouble, je ne sentais plus la faim tellement elle me tiraillait. La mort était sur moi, ou presque, et… Il m'a sauvé. Juste moi. Je lui demandai de m'aider à rechercher mon grand-père, mais il refusa. Il n'avait pas le temps. Moi, j'avais juste eu la chance de me trouver sur son chemin.

« Une fois arrivé en Bordeciel, je lui demandai s'il comptait repartir bientôt en mer. Il me dit que oui, mais je devais payer le prix fort. Je fis le tour du port, demandant de l'aide pour retrouver mon grand-père, ou juste retourner en Elsweyr, mais tous les capitaines me proposèrent le voyage à des prix tellement élevés…

« L'un d'eux me dit qu'il était impossible que je retrouve mon grand-père, à moins qu'il ait réussi à rejoindre la terre. Comment le savoir ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Peut-être que, comme moi, il est perdu quelque part, sans argent pour rentrer en Elsweyr…


	4. Kharjo

Alors que Dro'marash venait juste de refermer la bouche, Kharjo leva la main.

— Oui ? l'interrogea Dro'marash.

— À mon tour !

— Non, objecta Ahkari. C'est à Zaynabi.

Les yeux de Zaynabi s'écarquillèrent. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il convenait de donner à une Ahkari visiblement irritée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement. Kharjo, les oreilles en arrière, la pupille dilatée et la queue battant l'air d'un large mouvement, la défiait du regard.

— Je laisse la parole à notre aimable ami, déclara Zaynabi d'une petite voix.

— Kharjo peut attendre, n'est-ce pas ? grommela Ahkari en se tournant vers le Khajiit au poil hérissé.

Il feula en guise de réponse.

— Bon, nous pouvons faire une exception, _n'est-ce pas_ ? répliqua Dro'marash.

Ahkari finit par hocher lentement la tête, mais ses yeux brillaient encore de colère. Elle croisa les bras, décidée à montrer à Kharjo qu'elle ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille, mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque.

— Comme vous insistez pour que je vous raconte une histoire… commença Kharjo, ignorant toujours les réactions d'Ahkari qui lui jeta un regard méprisant. Alors… J'étais jeune. Plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui. J'avais le poil soyeux… Je ne veux pas dire qu'il ne l'est plus, maintenant, mais il a peut-être perdu de sa vitalité…

— Kharjo, l'interrompit Dro'marash avant qu'Ahkari ne le fît.

— Le poil soyeux, reprit-il, les oreilles à nouveau baissées. Quand j'étais petit, Dro'skar me disait toujours que je le remplacerais. Il voulait que ce soit moi le nouveau Grand Guerrier du Clan du Tigre. Mais avant de pouvoir me donner le titre, il fallait que je prouve ma valeur en accomplissant mille quêtes avec une épée dite magique. Une épée avec de la magie. Une épée avec des pouvoirs magiques…

— Nous avons compris, signala Dro'marash. Par contre, qui est Dro'skar ? Et qu'est-ce que le… Clan du Tigre ?

— Dro'skar est mon grand-père. _Dro_ signifie _grand-père_. Tu devrais le savoir, _Dro'_marash. Ensuite, le Clan du Tigre…

— Un clan magique avec de la magie et des pouvoirs magiques ? se moqua Ahkari.

Dro'marash lui fit signe de se taire, mais Kharjo hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Oui. Le clan rassemble les meilleurs mages d'Elsweyr. Je pensais que vous connaissiez…

— Les vrais clans et les vraies guildes, oui, marmonna Ahkari mais Kharjo ne l'écoutait plus.

— Pour entrer dans le clan, il faut avoir passé mille épreuves trouvées par hasard. Vous voyagez et dès que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, dès qu'une bête sauvage vous attaque, vous accomplissez une quête.

— Tuer des bêtes sauvages suffit ? se renseigna Dro'marash, incrédule. Alors, tu peux te contenter de tuer mille bêtes sauvages ?

— S'il y en a mille qui t'attaquent, oui. Il ne faut pas chercher l'aventure, c'est elle qui vous trouve. Donc, si je voulais devenir le chef du Clan du Tigre, je devais traverser tout Elsweyr avec l'Épée magique de l'Initiation.

— Il y a quelques secondes, c'était une simple épée magique, maintenant, c'est la grande épée du clan, maugréa Ahkari.

— Laisse-moi le temps d'expliquer si tu veux les détails… Elle avait un nom, mais je l'ai oublié.

— Heureusement que je n'ai pas demandé les fameux détails, ironisa-t-elle.

— Continue, Kharjo, demanda Dro'marash en fusillant Ahkari du regard.

— Alors, je vous épargne les détails… L'une de mes dernières épreuves me tomba dessus alors que j'arrivais dans un petit village au nord d'Elsweyr. La partie… _junglière_ ?

— Plutôt tropicale, le corrigea Zaynabi qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que Kharjo avait commencé son récit.

— La partie tropicale. La partie où il y a des forêts luxuriantes à perte de vue et des plages. Des plages. Comme dans le sud, avec du sable, mais la mer en plus.

— Une plage, donc, confirma froidement Ahkari.

Dro'marash tenta d'écraser le pied de la Khajiit, mais elle l'évita habilement et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Vous vous amusez ou vous m'écoutez ? interrogea Kharjo avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Ahkari s'excusa vaguement.

— Je me tais, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, continua Kharjo.

— Nous t'écoutons attentivement, lui assura Dro'marash.

— Nous sommes impatients d'entendre la suite, renchérit Ahkari.

Kharjo les jaugea du regard quelques secondes.

— Je sens que j'ai piqué votre curiosité… Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Alors… Alors, alors, alors… Oui ! Je me souviens où j'en étais. Arrivé dans le village, j'ai tout de suite remarqué un magnifique temple. Par contre, je ne sais plus à quel dieu il était consacré…

— Peu importe, poursuis, le pria Dro'marash.

— Si vous vous en moquez… Le temple était magnifique de l'extérieur, mais plus encore de l'intérieur. Il y avait une petite cour au centre de la pièce, avec beaucoup de végétation et une statue en or qui représentait un dragon…

— Un dragon ? Tu veux parler d'Alkosh ? s'enquit Ahkari.

— Alkosh ? Mais, il est plutôt vénéré dans le sud d'Elsweyr. Tu es sûr d'avoir vu Alkosh ? demanda à son tour Zaynabi.

— Peut-être… hésita Kharjo. Quand j'ai vu le prêtre, je lui ai demandé, mais je me souviens juste qu'il m'a dit que ce dragon se comportait comme… comme « un gros chat », voilà.

— C'est bel et bien Alkosh, alors, affirma Dro'marash. Kharjo, tu ne connais même pas les dieux d'Elsweyr ! Où es-tu donc né ?

— En Elsweyr, répondit-il d'un air méfiant.

— Je le sais ! s'emporta Dro'marash. Je… Je te demande pardon, mais je suis un peu choqué que tu ne connaisses pas au moins Alkosh.

— Qui a dit que je ne le connaissais pas ? J'avais juste oublié son nom, c'est tout. Donc, le prêtre m'a parlé d'Akatosh. Il avait l'air assez inquiet, alors je lui demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas et il m'a appris qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer un peu mais que personne ne pouvait le remplacer. Vous imaginez bien que, moi, je le pouvais. Je lui ai dit que j'étais disposé à prendre sa place pendant quelques jours et il a accepté.

— Aussi rapidement ?

— Oui, Dro'marash. Il a tout de suite vu à qui il avait affaire…

— À un idiot qui confond Akatosh et Alkosh, dit Ahkari entre ses dents.

— Comme je le disais, j'ai accepté. Mon travail consistait à garder le temple. Le prêtre s'enfermait dans sa chambre, mais il en sortait tous les matins pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Il restait enfermé toute la journée… Il devait être drôlement fatigué… Les villageois sont également venus me voir pour me féliciter. Je crois qu'ils m'ont pris pour leur nouveau prêtre. Ils avaient l'air assez content que le vrai prêtre se repose car certains disaient qu'il se comportait étrangement et n'assurait plus correctement sa fonction…

« La nuit, j'entendais des bruits bizarres dans la chambre du prêtre. Je n'y ai pas spécialement prêté attention, vous savez, les prêtres font des choses religieuses qui me dépassent parfois…

« J'ai vite compris ce que faisait le prêtre : il tentait d'éliminer les squelettes qui étaient apparus dans sa chambre. Une nuit, la porte s'est ouverte dans un grand fracas et plusieurs squelettes en s'en sortis. Je n'ai pas réussi à tous les maîtriser, alors quelques uns ont déambulé dans le village…

— Quoi ? Des squelettes dans sa chambre ? demanda vivement Dro'marash.

— Oui, ils étaient effrayants… Le prêtre m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème depuis que j'étais arrivé, mais qu'il avait une solution. Il m'a demandé de laisser la porte du temple ouverte pour la nuit pour laisser sortir les mauvaises ondes.

— Les mauvaises ondes… ou les squelettes, non ?

— Non, Ahkari, voyons. Il m'a demandé ne pas toucher aux squelettes, il s'en occupait. Alors, je les ai laissé vagabonder comme bon leur semblait… Ils sont effectivement sortis du temple, mais je t'assure que le prêtre pensait bien faire !

— Évidemment…

— Les villageois sont tous venus se réfugier dans le temple quand ils sont aperçus les squelettes. Je les comprends, j'avais moi-même un peu peur d'eux. Le prêtre a rassemblé tout le monde dans la pièce centrale, près de la statue d'Alkosh et a annoncé qu'il allait débarrasser le village des nuisibles, qu'il avait le pouvoir de le faire. Il a ensuite dit que c'était ma faute.

— Ta faute ? éructa Dro'marash.

— Alkosh ne tolérait pas ma présence alors il envoyait son armée pour me chasser.

— Quelle armée ? Kharjo, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas cru !

— Si, bien entendu. Qui es-tu pour comprendre la volonté des dieux ?

— Un Khajiit moins crédule que toi ? suggéra Ahkari.

— Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Comme les squelettes avaient envahi le village par ma faute, le prêtre m'a demandé de les éliminer moi, mais dans le plus grand secret. Les villageois devaient penser que c'était lui qui le faisait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une question religieuse encore…

— Ah, non, ce n'est pas possible d'être bête à ce point, continua Ahkari. Du peu que tu en dis, j'ai l'impression que ton prêtre était un peu fou et qu'il a abusé de ta crédulité.

— Un prêtre ne ferait jamais ça, sinon les dieux lui enverraient aussi une armée de créatures, assura Kharjo.

— Peut-être ne l'était-il pas, alors, renchérit Dro'marash. Toi-même, tu as gardé le temple sans l'être…

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, je l'ai gardé parce qu'un prêtre me l'a demandé, alors…

— Bon, continue, lâcha Dro'marash, désespéré.

— C'est presque fini. J'ai juste débarrassé le village des squelettes, les villageois ont félicité le prêtre et j'ai dû partir parce que j'étais maudit. C'est tout.

— Effectivement, comme tu le dis, c'est tout… Un prêtre impopulaire trouve un Khajiit naïf qui lui permet de redevenir populaire… Et qui t'a envoyé en Bordeciel ?

— En Bordeciel ? Quelle idée tu as là, Dro'marash. Je suis juste allé ailleurs en Elsweyr.

— Mais… Tu devais nous dire comment tu es arrivé ici…

— Pardon, intervint Ahkari, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé faire. Je vous l'avais déjà dit, pourtant, qu'il me suit parce qu'il a une dette envers moi… Je l'ai sorti de prison en Cyrodiil.

— Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela soudainement Dro'marash. Pourquoi nous avoir raconté ça, alors, Kharjo ?

— Parce que je raconte bien les histoires, non ?


	5. Autour du feu 2

**P.S. du 5 janvier 2014 : **comme je le disais, voici une nouvelle version (et probablement pas la dernière) du premier chapitre d'_Autour du feu_. (J'avais décidé de réécrire l'histoire. Peut-être. On va voir.)

* * *

**AUTOUR DU FEU**

Passé le Col de la Route Rouge, Dro'marash lâcha la fusée de son épée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il détestait l'imprévisibilité des géants. Généralement, ils n'accordaient aucune attention aux voyageurs, mais s'ils se sentaient menacés ou avaient l'impression que quelqu'un désirait s'approcher de leurs mammouths, ils se montraient redoutables. Armés de lourde masse, ils pouvaient tuer d'un seul coup, et comme Dro'marash était épuisé après une journée de marche, il avait peur d'avoir à affronter un tel adversaire, même si Kharjo l'accompagnait.

Encore équipé de l'arc qu'il utilisait pour chasser, Kharjo scruta les alentours à la recherche de gibier et surveillait les géants du coin de l'œil. Il était en mesure de ralentir un géant qui attaquerait soudainement le groupe en lui décochant une flèche dans l'œil, mais il ne visait pas toujours avec précision quand la cible était mouvante. Lorsqu'il chassait, Kharjo passait quelques heures à traquer un lapin qu'il finissait par abattre à l'épée s'il se montrait assez rapide. Il persistait à utiliser un arc, pensant qu'il ne pouvait que s'améliorer, mais Dro'marash avait toujours l'impression que Kharjo était lui-même étonné quand il tirait juste.

L'impatience de Dro'marash s'accrut quand il distingua l'auberge d'Aubétoile. Il désirait poser les tentes, allumer un feu qui réchaufferait sa fourrure trempée de neige, et manger une bonne venaison préparée par Zaynabi.

Ahkari leva le poing pour ordonner une halte. Kharjo hocha la tête quand elle se tourna vers lui et il leva le nez, inspirant l'air à plein poumon pour déceler une odeur, même infime, de bête sauvage. Il glissa à Dro'marash qu'il espérait trouver un smilodon pour essayer la nouvelle technique de chasse qu'il avait mis au point durant le voyage. Dro'marash n'osa pas lui dire qu'il devrait en trouver un endormi ou déjà mort pour réussir un tel exploit, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Tandis que Kharjo s'éloignait, Ahkari et Zaynabi préparèrent les tentes pour la nuit. Dro'marash s'approcha lentement de la ville. Les gardes lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux, mais ils le laissèrent passer. Le jarl avait autorisé les Khajiits à s'installer à l'entrée de la ville et à venir s'approvisionner en bois s'ils payaient le prix fort. Dro'marash savait que l'aubergiste lui vendait les fagots quelques septims de plus que le prix habituel, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher de peur d'être condamné pour une raison fallacieuse.

Il quitta la ville, toujours surveillé par les gardes, les bras chargés de fagots qui lui avaient coûté quinze septims chacun. Il songea amèrement que le prix avait encore augmenté, mais la première nuit, quand le groupe s'installait près de la ville, il ne pouvait pas couper de bois lui-même tant il était fatigué. Ahkari lui avait maintes fois proposé de garder des fagots durant le voyage, mais la plupart du temps, ils faisaient une pause dans la journée où ils allumaient un feu, incapables de faire le trajet d'une ville à une autre sans interruption, et ils utilisaient tout le bois dont ils disposaient.

Dro'marash agença les fagots en un petit tas et alluma le feu en frottant deux pierres l'une contre l'autre. Une grande flamme brûlait quand Ahkari et Zaynabi finirent de monter les tentes et de dresser les lits de paille. Zaynabi sortit une casserole, prête à cuisiner ce que lui rapporterait Kharjo.

— J'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt, dit-elle en nettoyant la casserole avec de la neige.

— J'espère qu'il se fera dévorer par un smilodon, jeta Ahkari.

— Ne sois pas aussi incisive, lui reprocha Dro'marash.

— Je plaisantais.

— Je commence à le savoir, avec l'habitude, mais je n'aime pas que tu dises ce genre de chose.

Zaynabi secoua la tête et s'éloigna du feu.

— Tu vois, reprit Dro'marash, tu fais même fuir Zaynabi.

— Ah, tiens, c'est ma faute.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait partie, sinon.

— Peut-être ne supportait-elle plus ton haleine de chat.

Dro'marash s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un hurlement retentit. Il se retourna, en même temps qu'Ahkari et que Zaynabi, et vit Kharjo courir vers le camp en traînant le corps d'un smilodon qui laissait de profonds sillages dans la neige. Kharjo déclara fièrement qu'il n'avait eu besoin que d'une seule flèche. Plantée dans l'œil, elle paraissait profondément enfoncée dans le crâne du smilodon, mais Dro'marash remarqua que le pelage, au niveau de la gorge, était maculé de sang. Il proposa à Zaynabi de dépecer l'animal avant qu'Ahkari ne découvrît la supercherie.

— Si nous pouvions retourner en Elsweyr, nous mangerions de la vraie nourriture, grogna brutalement Ahkari en examinant le smilodon.

— Je t'en prie, répondit Kharjo. Je l'ai chassé moi-même.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Moi, si. Tu insinues que je chasse de la mauvaise nourriture !

— Kharjo…

Ahkari s'interrompit immédiatement quand elle croisa le regard de Dro'marash, assombrit par la tristesse. Troublée, elle baissa la tête. Elle s'attendait à le voir en colère. Elle prit conscience qu'elle partageait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait avec Dro'marash, à commencer par les souvenirs d'Elsweyr qui les incitaient à la mélancolie.

— Bien, retournons en Elsweyr manger de la fondue, alors, dit Zaynabi, rompant un long silence.

— Brillante idée, ironisa Ahkari.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Pourquoi ne pas retourner en Elsweyr ?

— Tu es sérieuse ? l'interrogea Dro'marash.

— Oui. Nous faisons un bon commerce, ici, mais si Elsweyr nous manque tant, pourquoi ne pas revenir chez nous ?

— Parce que tu peux, toi ?

— Évidemment !

Zaynabi fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

— Pas vous ?

— Tiens, tu as mis du temps à comprendre, dit Ahkari.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez coincés en Bordeciel. Vous ne dites jamais rien ! s'emporta Zaynabi.

— Si nous ne disons jamais rien… Peut-être pourrions-nous nous raconter les aventures qui nous ont menés en Bordeciel ? proposa Dro'marash.

— Une histoire ? demanda Kharjo avec espoir.

— Pourquoi pas, dit Ahkari. Je veux bien commencer.


End file.
